


Lost Boys: The Tribe — My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [20]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired by a Movie, Tumblr Prompt, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on Lost Boys: The Tribe..





	Lost Boys: The Tribe — My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

Lost Boys: The Tribe — My Thoughts

Personally, from my perspective, since I have seen the sequel “Lost Boys: The Tribe”, I can definitely testify that it is a great movie, as well as very inspiring (especially for writers of fan fiction like myself), very neat, and very well-written — just like the 1987 original The Lost Boys film. Also, Corey Feldman returns as Edgar Frog, the vampire hunter from the original 1987 film. He does a great job in his portrayal of Edgar, and it shows that he hasn’t lost his spark or his talent as an actor. :)

Since Kiefer Sutherland played David in the 1987 original film, and did a fantastic job in bringing David to life, I have also noticed that Angus, Kiefer’s half-brother, gives a fantastic performance as Shane Powers, the charismatic and animalistic antagonist in Lost Boys: The Tribe. From my point of view, Angus definitely not only makes a name for himself as an actor (and a darn good one at that), he also shows that he has the ability to play a character such as an evil vampire in a horror/comedy film, too. (Good for him, of course.)

To sum it up, Lost Boys: The Tribe is definitely a must-see for anyone who is a fan of vampire films, a Lost Boys fan or both. Basically, this awesome film is one I highly recommend, too. No vampire film collection would be complete without this gem of a movie. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
